


Tradition

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: The tradition continues.
Series: Tradition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 1





	Tradition

Ruth just giggled. She was nervous, but she did it. She kissed Jensen. Kim already did it, same with Briana. All three agreed about his lips. Wow. Genevieve already knew, she did it before she and Jared started dating, She agreed with everyone that he had the softest lips.

Jensen just walks by looking bored. He had a rep to protect. Besides he had one more friend. 

Alexander was breathing hard. Feeling the arms letting him go, he put his fingers on his lips. No wonder Matt talks about his lips too much. He wanted another one. 

For science.

Twenty minutes later he was walking around with a dreamy look. He tried not to notice the knowing smirks. His lips were sore, but if he wanted another one, all he has to do is knock. He saw Kim walking out of Jensen's trailer. Hopefully she remembered her lines. Jensen's kisses made everyone see stars.


End file.
